Stress Relief
by OutSquash13
Summary: A smutty oneshot I was requested to write. Contains Futa, Incest and Lesbian sex (sorta) Enjoy!


Winter opened the door carelessly and walked in, ignoring the butler that had approached her and offered to take her bag. Winter walked from the door to the dining room, walking in and seeing that Weiss, Whitley and her Father were all seated at the dining table, Weiss looking at Winter.

"Winter? Are you okay?" Weiss asked, Winter smiling at the concern that her sister showed.

"Yes Weiss, I'm fine. I merely had a long day at work." Winter answered back, walking over to her seat at the table and sitting down, ignoring the fact that her father had yet to notice her entrance.

"Yes, you seem tired sister. Perhaps you need to have a rest." Whitley said, Winter and Weiss resisting the urge to roll their eyes at him.

"Ah, Winter! So glad you could join us!" Mr. Schnee said, finally taking notice that his eldest daughter had arrived home from her work at the military office.

"Thank you Father. Did you have a good day?" Winter replied, Mr. Schnee nodding at his eldest Daughter.

"Why yes. It was a good day. General Ironwood finally granted my company to ship our dust to the other kingdoms, and the boost in Grimm attacks, it has made profits soar!" He said happily, the three children looking at him in slightly disgust. While Weiss, Winter and Whitley had their differences, they all shared the same hate of their father pouring himself into his work, so much so that he saw the death and misery of others as profit.

"Well. I think I shall retire to my room for the rest of the evening." Winter said, standing up and grabbing her bag from it's position next to her seat, hoisting it to her side.

"Father, Whitley, Weiss." Winter said with a bow, walking out of the room and down the hallway. As Winter left the room, Mr. Schnee and Whitley missed the look of lust and hunger that came into Weiss's eyes, the heiress licking her lips. She shook her head a second later, before standing up.

"I think I shall retire as well. I have been having trouble sleeping lately, so hopefully a early night's sleep shall fix it. Goodnight Father, Whitley." Weiss said, bowing slightly in goodbye to her father and younger brother, leaving the room a second later.

"I need to have a holiday." Winter commented softly as she stepped into her room, dropping her bag and throwing her shoes across the room. She walked over to the bathroom and opened the door, walking in. Winter walked over to the shower and turned the hot water on, leaving it to heat up while she undressed.

Winter took off her clothes and threw them into the basket at the end of the room, the clothes landing in it perfectly. Winter looked in the mirror and sighed, looking at her body. While most would say that Winter was a goddess, that the only thing that matched her body and her mind was her personality, she had one problem with her body. She looked away from the mirror and down at her crotch, watching in slight displeasure as she watched her ten inch cock sway slightly between her legs.

"Why did I have to be weird." Winter sighed, the winter soldier utterly exhausted from her long day. She stepped over to the shower and put her hand under the water, her hand retracting when she felt the steaming hot water. Winter angled the shower head away from the centre of the shower, then taking a step in. Winter the turned the cold water on, waiting a minute for it to turn on fully.

"It is horrible that no one accepts me for who I really am." Winter sighed, angling the shower head at her sore body, the water hitting her bare skin.

" _Well, not everybody."_ Winter thought to herself, thinking back on the night that she first had sex, remember ping how the woman she had done it with said that she would always accept Winter.

Winter sighed again and grabbed the bar of soap, wetting it and then rubbing it all over her skin. While Winter was washing herself, she failed to notice how a second person had quietly entered the bathroom, the second person watching as Winter's but was in plain sight, the person licked their lips and started to get undress, putting their clothes down silently. Winter started to rub the bar of soap along her dick, the winter soldier suppressing a moan at the feeling.

"W-Wow. I must have a bit of built up tension." Winter said aloud to herself, the person using said sentence as an opportunity to silently step into the shower with Winter. Winter put down the soap and used one had to grab the base of her cock, running the hand along the length of it.

"Mmmh." Winter moaned out softly as she felt her hand run along herself, her moan cutting off short when it turned into a gasp. Winter looked down in surprise to see that a pair of hands had wrapped themselves around her cock.

"W-Wha?" Winter said confusedly as she tried to look behind her. Her movements were stopped when whoever was behind her has started to bite her neck, making Winter moan.

"Look at you. All ready for me." Winter heard behind her, the tall woman immediately knowing who it was behind her.

"W-Weiss! What are you- Mmh- W-What are you doing!" Winter said in panic, stopping mid sentence to moan when Weiss bite down on her neck. Weiss just smiled and leaned forward, kissing Winter's back softly. Winter looked down in panic again when she felt that Weiss's hands had started moving, the little hands going up and down the entire length of Winter's dick.

"I thought I'd help you relax." Weiss said seductively, Winter whimpering a bit when Weiss clutched onto Winter's cock a bit harder, causing a bit of pain. Winter reached her hands out to her sides and grabbed onto whatever she could hold onto.

"Winter, you have no idea how wet I am just thinking about last time." Weiss whispered again, making Winter shudder as Weiss started going faster, making Winter moan again. Weiss started sucking on Winter's neck again, making the older girl moan at e stimulation.

"Mmmh. Fuck…" Winter moaned quietly, her eyes closed and rolling back slightly due to the treatment that Weiss was giving her. Suddenly, Weiss stopped sucking on Winter's neck and stopped moving her hands, instead using her hands to grab down onto the massive cock as hard as she could.

"Now now Winter. What a bad girl you are, using swear words before your younger sister." Weiss said, her voice making Winter shudder again. Weiss then started trailing her hand up Winter's length, the hands coming to a stop once they reached the head.

"You should be ashamed." Weiss whispered as she used her skilled fingers to rub the entire end of Winter's dick, making the older woman practical fold due to the intense pleasure. Winter had forgotten the Weiss got very aggressive and dominant during sex.

"Turn off the shower." Weiss said, Winter unresponsive because of the unwavering treatment the head of her dick was getting.

"Now!" Weiss shouted, squeezing on the head, making Winter whine in pain. Weiss continued to pinch, slowly pinching harder and harder until Winter turned the shower off. Weiss pulled away and smiled, her hands on her hips in victory. Winter panted as she held herself up on the wall with two hands, her legs close to collapsing.

"Go to your bed." Weiss ordered, slapping Winter on the ass hard enough to leave a mark. Winter yelped in pain and got out of the shower, reaching her arm out to grab her towel. She was stopped however when Weiss reached out and grabbed her wrist, grabbing into it with an iron grip.

"No." Weiss said harshly, Winter wincing at the pain in her wrist. Winter dropped her hand to her side, and in turn, Weiss let go of her sister's wrist, smiling when she saw Winter stumble out of the bathroom and onto the bed. Weiss walked over to the bed slowly, watching at her sister's rising and falling chest. Weiss climbed onto the bed and jumped up above Winter, watching her panting sister.

"Now, stay still, or I'll break your dick." Weiss said as she began to lower herself into Winter's dick, the older girl completely still. Last time, Weiss had actually almost broken Winter's penis, which was not a pleasant feeling. Weiss and Winter moaned as the head of the dick and the opening to Weiss's vagina made contact, Weiss moaning further as she lowered herself more.

"F-Fuck… Weiss…" Winter moaned, loving the feeling of her sister slowly lowering herself onto her dick. Weiss stopped and looked at Winter, before kicking her feet up and dropping the rest of the way down, the huge cock moving all the way into Weiss's womb. Weiss screamed in ecstasy, Winter groaning in both pleasure and pain.

"Com'n then. Let's get you cumming." Weiss said, her breath uneven and erratic. She lifted herself up, moaning the whole time, before lowering herself back onto the cock, both girl moaning. This continued with a gradual increase in pace, going from starting slow, to going as fast as a blur. Weiss soon leaned down to Winter's mouth, the younger girl smiling at the look of utter ecstasy on the older woman's face.

"Cum for mommy." Weiss whispered into Winter's ear, before leaning back again and crashing her lips against Winter's, the older woman moaning in slight knowledge of the events that was happening around her.

"Mmmmmh!" Winter moaned loudly, Weiss smiling as she felt Winter getting close. Weiss ended the kiss and sat back up, continuing to loud her pussy on her sister's cock.

"Uuugghh. C-Cumming." Winter managed to moan out, Weiss looking down at her with a predatory glance.

"Cum in me! Shoot your hot seed into my womb! Give me your fucking Baby!" Weiss shouted, the younger heiress going somewhat mad from the overload of pleasure.

Winter moaned loudly and finally let loose, shooting everything that was pent up inside her sister's womb. Weiss screamed loudly as she felt the cum hitting the back of her womb, the younger heiress's eyes rolling back as she let out one last orgasmic scream. Weiss the passed out on top of Winter, the small sister's body falling on top of the older's body. Winter had also long since passed out as well, leaving both sister's laying unconscious, while Winter was still inside of Weiss.


End file.
